


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：吵架‧續

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *〈吵架〉的後續小短打*和前文有關，建議先看前文*吵架之後和好還需要溝通啊~~*emmmmm好像沒有想像中的甜QAQ





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：吵架‧續

1.住院期間

孟少飛這次因公受傷，傷勢嚴重非同小可，因為失血過多，手術結束後還是虛弱得很，唐毅心疼的無以復加，從孟少飛住院以來，世海集團也不去了，天天家裡、市場、醫院的跑，給孟少飛買材料、做飯、送餐，還要Jack天天一早就到魚市場買當天最新鮮的鱸魚來煮湯，還日日守在病床邊，除了回家做飯，幾乎寸步不離。

住院第五天，傷口已經漸漸穩定，孟少飛坐在床上看著外頭，下午的陽光正好，明媚又清朗，忽然很想出去透透氣，想著待在房裡實在太無聊了，不覺微微皺了皺眉

「寶貝？怎麼了？坐著不舒服嗎？傷口疼嗎？是不是冷？肚子餓嗎？還是發燒了？要不要叫醫生來？」唐毅緊張的湊過來，一連串的問句讓孟少飛無奈的笑出來

「我沒事，你不要這麼緊張啦！」

「可是你剛剛皺眉了，不舒服一定要告訴我喔！」

「好好！我如果不舒服一定會說啦！我就是覺得外面天氣很好，想出去透透氣而已啦！」

「那喝完粥我推你去大廳晃一晃？」唐毅輕撫他的頭頂

「好啊！」

唐毅坐到他身邊，從保溫罐裡倒出一碗桂圓紫米甜粥

「哇啊！是涼的甜粥耶！」孟少飛歡快地接過碗

「嗯，我問過營養師了，他說你可以稍微喝涼一點的東西，甜的也能增加熱量恢復一點體力，所以我就給你做成涼的甜粥，這樣也比較好入口，還有桂圓補氣，又加了一點紅豆包心粉圓，比較像甜食，快喝吧！」

唐毅這幾天幾乎要變成養生大師，每樣菜從食材到油品、烹調方法、溫度、配料，連不同食物合適的進食時間都研究的清清楚楚，不懂就問江勁堂，江勁堂一開始還會說明，直到他跟小叔公午夜在陽明山看夜景，正在車上親得火熱，忽然接到唐毅的電話，問豬肝要用快炒還是醬燒還是涼拌比較好，他生氣的把手機摔爛，隔天立刻請醫院裡的營養師來給唐毅，自己才終於倖免於難。

孟少飛三兩下喝光一碗，爽快地嘆一口氣「這個好好喝喔！還有嗎？」

「有啊！」

唐毅又給他添一碗，再看他一口氣喝完，才去拿濕毛巾給他擦嘴

「幹嘛這麼麻煩啊！還用毛巾！用衛生紙就好了啊！」孟少飛一邊任他擺弄，一邊笑著嫌棄他多事

「不行，」唐毅輕輕按著孟少飛嘴角「衛生紙那麼乾，擦破皮怎麼辦？」

「……唐毅，你覺得我是軟糖做的嗎？」

「當然不是，」唐毅在他唇上嘬了一口「但你比軟糖還甜啊！」

「嘿嘿嘿！」孟少飛也在唐毅唇上舔了兩下，兩個人便親吻起來

這時，江勁堂推門而入「孟少飛！來給你換藥檢查啦……靠！」

兩人絲毫沒有被影響，當然，被閃的江勁堂說法是絲毫沒有羞恥，直到心滿意足才分開

「你們真是夠了！都不覺得有礙風化的嗎？」

「我在密閉的單人病房，親我老公，是要傷什麼風化？」

「……孟少飛，你信不信我等一下給你徹徹底底的……」江勁堂咬牙切齒

「你敢？」唐毅勾著嘴角笑得讓人不寒而慄

「……徹徹底底地仔細檢查。」江勁堂還是要命的，趕緊換個說法

「那就麻煩江醫生啦！哈哈哈！」孟少飛有恃無恐，笑得沒心沒肺

江勁堂翻了個白眼，還是靠近孟少飛床邊，仔細看了一輪監護儀，又輕輕解開孟少飛肩上的繃帶，確認沒有浮腫、發炎後再換過藥，最後量過體溫、血壓，聽過心音，站起身來靠在唐毅身上

「好啦！唐毅你放心，你的孟少飛很好！溫度稍微高但也不算發燒，受傷復原期間都是這樣的！也沒發炎，沒過敏沒感染，好的跟猴子一樣！」

「你說誰是猴子哼！」

「誰回答我就說誰啊！」

孟少飛還要發難，唐毅坐到床邊把孟少飛摟在懷裡

「好了好了！動作不要這麼大，傷口裂開怎麼辦？」

唐毅見孟少飛安靜下來，窩在他懷裡，又看向江勁堂

「他剛剛說想出去透透氣，可以嗎？」

「可以啦可以啦！」

「只能去大廳還是可以去頂樓戶外花園？」

「都可以啦！你的孟少飛活力充沛，鋼筋鐵骨，他現在除了跟你做愛之外要幹什麼都可以！」江勁堂狡黠的一笑

「……你可以出去了。」唐毅黑著臉送客

「哼！你以為我愛待著啊？我告訴你我輪班結束了！找小叔公去了！我們今天要看電影，不要打電話給我哼！」江勁堂得意的揚長而去

唐毅也不管他，推來輪椅讓孟少飛坐好蓋上毯子，兩人來到樓頂花園，唐毅坐在花台邊，給孟少飛撥撥被吹亂的頭髮，還捏捏那一小撮FIFI

「寶貝，會冷要告訴我，嗯？」

「我知道啦！」

兩人沉默了一會兒，孟少飛先開口

「唐毅，你最近都沒去上班，也沒回家睡，在醫院不好休息，我看你好累的樣子，要不要你今天晚上回家休息？」

「你不喜歡我在這裡嗎？」唐毅有點緊張地雙手在腿上搓了兩下

「不是啦！」孟少飛趕緊抓住唐毅的手，與他十指相扣「我當然很喜歡你陪啊！可是你最近、實在是太殷勤太小心了啦！我都有點不習慣哈哈！」

「我是怕你不舒服……更怕你離開我……」唐毅緊緊握住孟少飛的手

「沒事啦！」孟少飛又笑起來，伸出另一隻手抱住唐毅的頭往自己沒受傷的肩膀上壓，唐毅不敢把重量都放上去，只小心翼翼地輕靠在他肩上

「唐毅，我不會離開你的！我這麼愛你！以後我會更小心，出外勤一定穿好全套的防護裝備……還有，以後我會好好遵守諾言，說要回來一定會做到，再也不會讓你準備滿桌菜在家空等，或是吃到一半跑掉……」

孟少飛還沒說完，唐毅便輕輕把他摟進懷裡，低沉的嗓音在孟少飛耳邊響起

「寶貝，我只要你好好的，你辦案忙，我可以給你送飯，如果出勤一定要告訴我，裝備一定要穿好，一定要好好的保護自己，也一定要記得，我在家等你，好不好，寶貝？」

孟少飛讓唐毅抬起頭，深深望進唐毅雙眸，在裏頭看見自己的倒影，孟少飛想，他再也不會像愛唐毅這樣愛上另一個人了，他的每分苦痛，每分心酸，每分擔憂，每分恐懼，都是那樣真實而鮮明，他要陪他走過往後的人生，一起看星星看月亮，直到生命的盡頭，他也要更愛自己，因為他知道，自己的平安就是唐毅最大的安慰。

孟少飛重重點頭

「好。」

2.回家休養

經過兩個星期住院觀察，孟少飛終於出院了。

回到家中，唐毅把孟少飛安頓在客廳，轉頭進廚房準備孟少飛在車上點單的味噌蘑菇雞。但孟少飛哪裡坐得住，不一會兒就跑過來黏在唐毅身上。

「寶貝，去坐好，不要太累。」

「可是我想陪你！」

「那你在吧檯前面坐著，好不好？」

「好吧！」

唐毅扶著孟少飛坐在吧檯邊，才轉身回去處理食材。

孟少飛看著唐毅在廚房裡來來去去，忽然想起他住在非盛哲家的那幾天，自己做飯的體驗。和唐毅在一起之前孟少飛多半外食，兩人結婚後也多是唐毅負責煮飯，雖然有段時間唐毅常加班自己爾偶也會煮點東西，也只是現有的材料簡單弄弄；但在非盛哲家那幾天，他總不好意思只等著吃，便全程幫忙到底，從洗菜、切菜、備料、下油、翻炒、調味、擺盤，他才知道真正的「做飯」是多麼細緻複雜而費時。

現在他看著唐毅，圍著圍裙一會兒洗蘑菇，一會兒切雞腿肉，一會兒汆燙，一會兒調味噌，又是炒又是燉，唐毅一步步做來像是在對待藝術品，眉眼間盡是溫柔和認真。

「唐毅……」

「嗯？怎麼啦？累嗎？」唐毅聽到孟少飛呼喚，立刻回過頭

「不是，我是說，煮飯真的好辛苦喔！」

「哈哈，我以前剛學的時候也覺得很麻煩，後來慢慢就習慣了。」唐毅又轉頭處理手上的食材

「都是唐爺教你的嗎？」

「對啊！一開始都是唐爺教我的！但是後來是你教我的！」

「我？我才不會煮！哪是我啦！」

「當然是你啊！你是我的寶貝，你要吃什麼我都要想辦法做出來啊！然後你的腦子裡那麼多奇怪的菜，久了我就學到很多菜，都是為了你啊！」

「……肉麻耶！」

「哪有，都是實話！我就是為了你做菜的啊！」

「……我知道啦！」

「害羞啦？」

「才沒有呢！你快煮啦！」

「好好好！」

唐毅手上不停，邊有一搭沒一搭跟孟少飛聊天，直到菜都備好，又牽著孟少飛在餐桌邊坐下，給他舀湯餵飯

「唐毅，我想喝可樂可以嗎？」孟少飛忽然開口

「……寶貝，等我們五天後回診，確定傷口都癒合了，再喝可樂，好不好？」

「吼！可是我很想喝甜甜的東西！」

「那喝蜂蜜水，好不好？」

「但是我真的很想喝可樂嘛！」

「寶貝，等你回診沒問題我當天就給你買，今天喝蜂蜜水，好不好？」

孟少飛還想再說什麼，但他忽然發現唐毅皺著眉，不是以往果斷的拒絕還帶點不高興的無奈，更像是小心翼翼的勸說，甚至有點企求的樣子，讓他忽然覺得自己像個背信棄義的負心漢，眼前的唐毅正試圖討好他，像委曲求全希望能和好的戀人，讓他再也不忍心爭辯

「那好吧！回診如果醫生說可以要買給我喔！」

「好！一定買！我先給你泡蜂蜜水！」

唐毅明顯高興起來，站起身又要往廚房走，被孟少飛攔下來

「這不是有湯嗎？你都做這麼多菜了！蜂蜜水晚一點喝也沒關係啦！你先吃飯啦！剛才到現在你都沒吃幾口耶！」

「那好，我們先吃飯！」

「嗯！」

「來，吃一塊雞腿！」唐毅挾了一塊雞肉放在孟少飛碗裡

「這個好好吃喔！老公超會煮飯！感覺超幸福！」孟少飛大口嚼著，歡快地笑起來，唐毅也笑起來，邊吃邊照顧孟少飛，兩人就這麼說著笑著吃著，度過溫馨的午飯時刻

用餐後，兩人回到客廳，唐毅給孟少飛泡了一杯蜂蜜水，待他喝完後，又拿出一個小小的紙盒子遞過去

「這是什麼？」孟少飛疑惑著接過，邊打開邊問

裡面是一串鑰匙，是他們吵架那天，被孟少飛丟在地上的，家裡的鑰匙。

「寶貝……」唐毅猶豫著不知道要說什麼

孟少飛盯著鑰匙愣了幾秒，接著靠進唐毅懷裡緊緊抱著他，唐毅也伸手摟住孟少飛，並聽到從胸前傳來帶著哭聲的告白

「唐毅，我愛你，所以我跟你結婚，我們已經是伴侶，你我之間沒有人需要委屈，我們可以溝通，可以都為對方妥協，但絕不是一個人完全成全另一個人，我不想你這樣小心翼翼跟我說話，我愛的是你，每一種性格的你，就算你冷著臉拒絕給我買可樂我還是愛你，唐毅，不要這樣患得患失，我保證再也不會把鑰匙丟掉，再也不會賭氣不回家了啦！你不要這樣好不好嘛？」

唐毅心中痠軟成一片，他把孟少飛抱得更緊。他的寶貝，果真是世界上最了解他的人，知道他的擔心，知道他的後怕，知道他最恐懼的就是失去他的寶貝，他的承諾，讓兩人的關係回到平等，他多日來鬱積在心中的惴惴不安，那遑遑不可終日的忐忑，終於在孟少飛的話語裡消解。

唐毅重重點頭

「好。」

\--完

\-------------------------------------

吵架就會有心結，就算因為孟少飛受傷暫時放下，  
也還是需要真正講清楚，才能解開心結，繼續生活下去！  
唐毅跟孟少飛都是很會為對方著想，心思細緻的，  
尤其是唐毅，在經過那麼多失去、死亡之後，  
唐毅實在沒有辦法再失去孟少飛了  
極度恐懼失去下，一定會患得患失，  
必須要孟少飛的承諾（親親）才能好~~~


End file.
